1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display and method for modifying color resists of a color filter therein. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display having a WLED backlight module and method for modifying color resists of a color filter therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Light-emitting diodes are gradually employed as a backlight source in backlight modules of liquid crystal displays due to their advantages such as power-saving, small volume, etc. However, for a liquid crystal display using white light-emitting diodes (WLEDs) as a backlight source, the color performance is usually different from that of the display using cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs) because the WLEDs emit white light after blue LED grains react with green and red phosphors therein, such that the colors shown on the display using the WLEDs are not fully expected or natural, or even fail to meet the universal standards such as sRGB (standard RGB) or EBU (European Broadcasting Union). As a result, for the display using the WLEDs as a backlight source, the colors shown on a CIE 1931 chrominance chart may have problems such as the red, green and blue colors all having deviations.